Naruto Belajar Bahasa Perancis!
by GaarAufa
Summary: Tingkah laku aneh Naruto saat mengikuti Kelas Bahasa Perancis,Fict yang diadaptasi dari buku-nya Raditya Dika, Fict pertama GaarAufa, R&R please...


Fic pertama dari Si Author geblek, fic-fic yang lain akan segera menyusul

Disclaimer: Masih punya Om Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Naruto Belajar Bahasa Perancis**

Suatu hari di KHS, berkumpul 3 orang murid baru, mereka adalah Naruto,Sakura & Sasuke. Lalu mereka memulai obrolan. "Nar, nanti kamu pilih apa, Bahasa Perancis atau Jerman?" (Di KHS, setiap murid diwajibkan memilih kelas bahasa asing selain inggris, di KHS pilihannya adalah Bahasa Jerman atau Perancis) karna Naruto bloon –dirasengan- dia bingung mau milih Bahasa Perancis atau Jerman. Karna bingung, Naruto memilih Bahasa Perancis, Karna menurut -ehm.. MENURUT NARUTO Bahasa Perancis itu lebih terdengar seksi daripada bahasa lainnya. Setelah berpikir selama 0,1 jam, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan memilih Bahasa Perancis, "Gua pilih Bahasa Perancis" jawab Naruto yakin "O ya? Kita juga Bahasa Perancis loh!!!" kata Sakura & Sasuke bareng "Tapi, kenapa elo pilih bahasa Perancis?" Tanya Sasuke (Naruto mikir sejenak, _"hmm… kalo gua bilang gua pilih bahasa Perancis gara-gara menurut gua bahasa perancis terdengar lebih seksi dari bahasa lain, gua pasti diketawain nih." "Oh ya! Gua bo'ong aja!" _"Coz, gini-gini gua turunan Perancis loh!" kata Naruto " Ya gitu?" Tanya Sakura "Ya dong! Kan nurun dari Bapak Ibunya sepupu kakek gua!" jawab Naruto "errr… dia orang Perancis?" Tanya Sakura(lagi) "Bukan, dia orang sunda asli loh!!" jawab Naruto dengan pose ala Rock lee andalannya. 0,001 detik kemudian.. Gubraaak!!! Sebuah getaran berskala 8,0 skalarichter mengguncang KHS, yang tak lain berasal dari 2 orang murid baru KHS, Sakura&Sasuke berteriak "TURUNAN PERANCIS DARI HONGKONG!!!" "Bukan, gua bukan dari Hongkong, gua Jepang asli kok!!!, suer" Jawab Naruto dengan tampang blo'onnya.

Setelah menjalani beberapa kelas Bahasa Perancis, Naruto menganggap Bahasa Perancis tidak menarik, karna dalam Bahasa Perancis, setiap benda punya kelamin sodara-sodara!! Ya, KELAMIN, Bayangin aja, Naruto gak habis piker, kenapa Meja dianggap berkelamin cowo?? Bagi Naruto memberikan kelamin pada benda ia anggap aneh, konyol malah. Apakah meja mempunyai "sesuatu" nongol dibawahnya sehingga meja dianggap sebagai "cowo"?

Karna Naruto tidak-err.. SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TERTARIK pada Bahasa Perancis, maka setiap kelas Bahasa Perancis, ia sering bolos. Karna sering bolos Naruto pun ketinggalan pelajaran, pernah sekali saat ulangan(karna Naruto sering bolos) Naruto bingung sendiri, alhasil ia pun memakai cara yang ia… emm ralat YANG DIA(sendiri) PIKIR PALING MUJARAB, yaitu dengan cara yang ia sebut "melihat-huruf-yang-bersinar-diantara-pilihan-jawaban" caranya? Sebelum menjawab soal, Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu melihat dengan seksama pilihan jawaban, lalu dor!!! Ia memilih jawaban-yang menurutnya bersinar.. benar-benar cara yang efisien-menurut Naruto tentunya!!! Rekornya, dari 50 soal, ia mnjawab 47 soal dengan cara "melihat-huruf-yang-bersinar-diantara-pilihan-jawaban" andalannya, saat itu Shino-teman Naruto yang duduk dibelakang Naruto bertanya " NAr, lu dah selesai?" "Udah dong!!" jawab Naruto mantap "Wah, hebat lu Nar!" kata Shino "Hehehe" Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, ia cepat tentu saja bukan karna ia bisa, tetapi memakai cara "melihat-huruf-yang-bersinar-diantara-pilihan-jawaban" andalannya itu… lalu Shino memberikan Naruto kertas kecil kemudian berkata " Nar, tulis semua jawabannya disini ya!" "O..Oke" Jawab Naruto, lalu ia menulis jawaban dari hasil "melihat-huruf-yang-bersinar-diantara-pilihan-jawaban"-nya "Sorry ya Shin, lu gua tarik ke Neraka juga" kata Naruto dalam hati.

Ada lagi kejadian pada saat Naruto bolos, dia gak tau bahwa hari itu ada ujian, lalu pertemuan selanjutnya ia dan teman-temannya yang ikut bolos meminta ujian susulan kepada Bu Anko, guru Bahasa Perancis yang terobsesi dengan ular, kadang selain karna tidak tertarik Bahasa Perancis, ia juga bolos karna takut pada Bu Anko, padahal Bu Anko gak galak-galak amat kok! Naruto takut dengan ular-ular yang dipelihara Bu Anko. Akhirnya Naruto dan yang lainnya meminta ujian susulan kepada Bu Anko.

Pada saat ujian susulan, Bu Anko memerintahkan murid-muridnya yang mengikuti ujian susulan untuk duduk di sebelah kiri kelas, dan yang tidak di sebelah kanan kelas. Pada saat kertas ujian dibagikan Naruto bingung, ia bertanya " Bu, mana soalnya? Kok cuman ada angka 1-100?" "Oh.. ya ibu lupa memberitahu kalian, soal ujian kali ini adalah meulis angka 1-100 dalam Bahasa Perancis" Jawab Bu Anko "WADEHELL!!!" kata NAruto- yang tentu saja dalam hati "Gimana mau nulis 1-100 dalam Bahasa Perancis?? Angka 1 aja gua gak tau Bahasa Perancisnya" kata Naruto masih dalam hati. Ia pun melihat sekeliling Kiba,Sasuke,Neji &Sai lancer-lancar saja melakukan soal-soal-tentunya dengan bantuan contekan. "Oh.. ya GUA HARUS NYONTEK" tapi, Hinata-yang selalu Naruto mintai contekan berada di sebelah kanan kelas sebangku dengan GaarAufa. Naruto yang pasrah menemukan sesuatu di loker mejanya, sebuah kertas kecil berisi angka 1-100 dalam Bahasa Asing "GUA SELAMAT, INI YANG GUA BUTUHIN!!!" Teriak Naruto-tentu saja dalam hati, lalu ia pun mengisi soal-soal ujian itu dengan PD.

Pada saat pengumuman nilai, Naruto PD "Yes, gua pasti dapet nilai 100!!" kata Naruto dalam hati. Pada saat Ia dipanggil, "Naruto" panggil Bu Anko, Bu Anko hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat memberikan hasil ujian Naruto, "Pasti Bu Anko gak nyangka punya murid sejenius gua" piker Naruto, saat ia melihat kertas hasil ujiannyam ia kaget "Kok gua dapet 0???"…

Setelah Naruto keluar kelas, ia memanggil Sai untuk mencocokan jawabanya "Simi Sai, gua cocokin dulu!!" kata Naruto, Sai pun melihat hasil ujian Naruto dan tertawa "Hahahahaha…" "Itu mah bukan 1-100 dalam Bahasa Perancis, tapi Bahasa Jerman!!!" Naruto cumin bias bengong, ia berpikir, "Pasti Bu Anko bingung, murid yang selama ini Bu Anko ajari Bahasa Perancis tiba-tiba malah Jago Bahasa Jerman.

**-FIN-**

gimana?? fict pertama saya nih, maaf kalo jelek...

**R&R please....**


End file.
